


The Prince and the Potter

by Guratta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Legilimency, Legilimens, M/M, Spaghettios, Stag & Doe, Vodka, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guratta/pseuds/Guratta
Summary: Harry finds common ground with his grumpy old Potions professor in the soup aisle.





	The Prince and the Potter

Harry Potter, 15 years old, stood in front of the expansive canned goods section of Asda. There were many types of cans he could choose, but he only had eyes for one can this evening:

SpaghettiOs.

It was his favourite meal. Like Cheerios, but more spaghetti-y. All school year-long he craved the warmth of a freshly-microwaved bowl of SpaghettiOs. He was tired of all that pumpkin shit at Hogwarts. As he finally spotted his prey, he reached out for it.

But…his hand didn't touch the can. Instead it landed on something warm and flesh-like. Harry looked up, and found two very surprised, sexy black eyes looking back at him.

Severus Snape was in a Muggle grocery store, shopping with a little basket. Buying SpaghettiOs.

And he looked hot as hell.

Harry didn’t pull his hand away. The professor didn’t seem to mind. Something seemed to pass between their eyes --- something that defied words. Harry knew that before the night was through, he wanted to fuck this man.

He decided to push it. He tried to think of the magic words that would make Snape do what he wanted. Reaching out a hand, he traced Snape’s jaw line delicately. “Y’know, I’d say you’re probably the bravest man I’ve ever known. I’d love to name my future child after you.”

He was right. Snape ran a hand down Harry’s face, immediately cast a privacy spell on aisle 6, and conjured a bed.

He placed a hand on Harry’s cheek. “I’m taking you right here, right now, Potter.”

Harry’s eyes glinted as he grabbed Snape’s wandering hand. _“Mister_ Potter.”

Snape growled, and crashed his lips into Harry’s. Their tongues swirled, fighting for dominance. When they broke apart, emerald eyes met onyx ones, and all at once, Harry felt a sensation tugging at his consciousness.

“Please allow me to _penetrate_ your mind, Mister Potter,” drawled Snape. “I must _ensnare_ your senses. _Legilimens.”_

Harry saw images of Snape tying him on a bed and screwing him senseless. It was hot. Snape was warm, moving inside him like a bowl of SpaghettiOs being mixed around by a dinner spoon.

When Snape stopped legilimising him, Harry felt well and truly ready to fuck. He gave him a look. Snape nodded.

WIth a hearty breath, they both pulled out their wands and shouted simultaneously, _“Expecto Patronum!”_

Two elegant deer burst forth from their wand tips, moving to examine one another. After a cursory sniff, they began rutting in the corner.

With that taken care of, Harry undressed as he muttered a spell to prepare himself: _“Lubus maximus.”_

He turned to Snape with arousal in his eyes. Harry ran a finger down the Potions Master’s nose, leaving a thick sheen of grease on the tip. He popped the digit in his mouth, and Snape almost came.

He couldn’t bear it any longer. He threw Harry on the conjured bed. Harry gave a yelp as Snape’s snake slithered into his Chamber of Secrets. A goblet of fire seemed to burn within his belly as Snape thrust in and out. Eventually, his movements became laboured and quick, begging for release.

With a groan, Snape peered into Harry’s eyes. “You remind me so much of your dead mother.”

With one final passionate thrust, the Potions Master spilled his own brew of love potion into The Boy Who Lived.

“Uh-oh, SpaghettiOs.”

_~fin~_

\-----

Snape’s shopping basket held three cans of white tuna, a loaf of bread, a can of peaches in syrup, and sixteen bottles of vodka.

Harry stared. “Sixteen, sir?”

“I'm throwing a baby shower for the Dark Lord,” he said quickly. “He loves his liquor. Close inner circle only, you understand. If you didn't get an invite.”

Harry was, quite frankly, hurt.

 


End file.
